powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Looking For A Name
Looking For A Name is the first episode of KHT48's Random Writings. Synopsis When Shadow was given the opurtunity to join the team, he immediately refuses and still does. However, when a new monster is formed to reveal the horrifying secret no one on the team knew, he is forced to find a way to be redeemed and let be, otherwise, he will be stuck in limbo forever. Plot The rangers are still tring to figure out why Shadow doesn't want to be a part of the team. "Maybe he is just new to being a human like us and does not feel he is ready yet...", says Max. "Or even, he may not think that we're ready yet.", Ava adds. "Or even, he is jealous that he wasn't cho.. ow", Hunter tries to lighten the mood but gets nudged by Ava. "Well, in any case, we have to find a way to let him feel welcome.", Bethany implies. Suddenly, the alarm rings, as the rangers head off to battle. However, as they arrive, the see Shadow is already ready to fight. As they watch, they see that he is decimating every Spy he can. After all are finished off, the rangers then morph and join in, and go to combat too. This does not sit well with Shadow, as he keeps on pushing them away and says that it's 'his' battle, not theirs. He then gets very impatient and makes an attempt to teach them all something, only for him to pay the ultimate price. A new monster by the name of Humilicis has arrived, and was created for a sole purpose, to humiliate people with the worst secret ever, but this was mainly targeted at Shadow, so that way no one accepted him anymore. Humilicis blasts Shadow, and his monster form is revealed for 5 seconds, but with all of the rangers noticing. Shadow then realizes that he had his monster form revealed to the rangers, making him embarrased and guilty. Shadow is now emotionally defeated. But, so that no one knows of his sadness, he would then lie about why he does not want to join the team, but ended up taking it way too far. "You know what?!", Shadow yelled in anger, "This is the reason why I will never join you: I am sick and tired of having to be teached how to be! You guys suddenly appear and tell me to "back off". No! That was my battle! You guys should've went off to fight someone else, but nope. You had to come here and fight as if I was never here! Seriously, learn how to have some patience!" To make matters worse, his fury then made it rain again. "Seriously?! NOW!? Great. Just when I was making my point!", were his final words before storming off. After a breif moment of silence, Ava and Hunter noticed something was off. "Hey," Ava said, "Hunter and I are going to check out this guy." With the others agreeing, they left. After a few minutes, Hunter and Ava found Shadow, but not with expressions of anger. Shadow was dissapointed and ashamed of himself. His helmet was off, and he was just looking at it while questioning how he would have deserved the powers. Hunter and Ava soon caught up with him. "Are you ok?", Ava asked. "Go away.", Shadow replied under his breath. "Look, we just wanted to see if you were fine.", Hunter added. Ava and Hunter were trying to get him to talk. "But seriously, please, I do not want to talk to any of you, and you know why.", Shadow resisted. "Because you are scared of revealing the truth? Is it that you are too nervous to express your feelings?" They both guessed similar ideas. "Huh, no. Um..... actually.... uh.... fine, yes." The two both sit next to him. "What's wrong?", they both asked. Shadow then told them, "I just feel so guilty, my life has never been so good or happy like you guys.... it was pretty hard, very hard, to be exact. I was never given any respect at all, and bullying and abuse was common...... and then one day,'' that event'' happened." He was interuppted by Hunter, "Wait, that event?" Shadow continued, "I always dreaded talking about it since it was my downfall, I was involved in a bus accident, and everyone was fine.... but me, I was stuck in a coma, and I was never able to wake up, this monster like form was given to me so that way I could stay alive today in my own human form." Ava and Hunter looked worried. "Well, I guess I was revenge thirsty, and this was what I've become.....", and he stopped talking. He hung his head low, trying not to cry. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Rescue Force